


As if I Care

by Anonymous



Series: DBH: Kinktober [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hank was never there at the Cyberlife Tower, along with Sixty.Sixty manages to immobilize Connor without having a hostage, and proceeds to have his way with his duplicate.Kinktober, Day Four: Selfcest





	As if I Care

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, not a very “safe” fic. Make sure to read the warning about rape/non-con as Connor doesn’t consent to what Sixty is doing.
> 
> I wasn’t really interested in this day’s prompts, not a fan of the other ones and not really a fan of selfcest either.
> 
> More of a throwaway than anything.
> 
> edit: also there’s a small mention of Hank/Sixty, as 60 mentions impersonating Connor and Connor doesn’t seem fond of a romantic relationship between him and Hank. I ship HankCon however decided to just make them friends in this.

“God, you really are a deviant.” Sixty practically purrs, dipping his thumb into the other android’s rim, causing Connor to gasp in surprise and tightens around the sudden intrusion inside of him. Sixty takes account of how tight he feels, working another finger inside of his hole.

“Y-Y-You don’t have to do this.” Connor tries to bargain, trying to move against his restraints that his duplicate had put on him, bounding him tightly.

A hand reaches and grasps Connor’s chin roughly, making sure that the android was looking straight into eyes identical to his very own.

“It doesn’t seem like you quite understand the situation you’re in, Connor. There’s no need for me to do this, except that I’d quite enjoy the sight of you writhing against me.” Sixty clarifies, using his fingers within his clone and thrusting them right against his prostate causing Connor to squirm.

“D-D-Don’t w-want this.” Connor stutters, his voice turning into static as his duplicate quickly pumped his fingers in and out of him, unwanted moans tumbling out of his lips.

“_As if I care_.” Sixty merely laughs, pulling out his fingers and waving them in front of Connor’s face, the digits glistening from his self-lubrication feature.

He brings them to Connor’s lips, beckoning for his clone to suck his own essence and when he doesn’t do anything - a firm harsh slap greets the doe-eyed android by surprise before he venomously glares at Sixty.

“Wonder if anyone would notice if you were gone. If I were to replace you,” Sixty spoke, lips curving into a sinister smile as he gazed straight down into Connor’s wide eyes.

“You’d think Hank would notice? Do you think I could fool him into _fucking me_ instead of you?” the idea pops into Connor’s head and he absolutely despises thinking about it. He doesn’t like Hank romantically, sees him more as a friend and to think that Sixty would manipulate someone he’s close with. It makes him sick to the stomach, and he shakes his head, opposed to the idea and making it very clear to his twin.

“You don’t seem to like that,” he remarks, observing every small change in Connor’s expressions with wonder.

“Don’t think you’d be a fan of what’s happening next, buddy.” He hears the sound of jeans unzipping and protests, not wanting this to happen.

“Please s-stop, I’ll do whatever you want. J-Just not this.” He begs, tries his best to convince his replica on top of him who only grins, amused at Connor’s feeble attempt to negotiate out of this.

“I don’t think so, Connor. You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around me.” Sixty pulls himself out of his boxers, and Connor tries his best to fight his binds to no avail.

He doesn’t _want_ this.

_“Beg me to stop all you want, Connor. I won’t.”_

**Author's Note:**

> To quickly clarify, Sixty just decided not to take Hank hostage. Connor is very much deviant and has built up a positive relationship with Hank. However, Sixty decided that he would be able to immobilize Connor successfully without a hostage. Hope that’s not too confusing.
> 
> Also, I know that people were anticipating for the Sixty to penetrate but I’m honestly not too big on rape/non-con and decided not to write that scene. Hope that’s not too much of a downer.


End file.
